Polos opuestos se atraen
by NazuHika.Senbon
Summary: A propósito de extremistas y manías, cuando se trata de estos dos no existen puntos medios ni mediocridad, solo obsesiones y excentricidad. Tendrán sus razones, pero eso no quita el hecho de que sus peculiaridades podrían ser su mayor punto de compatibilidad.


**Disclaimer:** Inazuma Eleven no es mío, es de Level 5.

**Advertencias:** Las de siempre; Chico x Chico, quizás algunas escenas fuertes (sin exagerar, que por algo esto sigue en "T" y no en "M"), vocabulario no apto para niños —aunque los personajes de hecho sean críos en la mayor parte de la historia— (?).

**Polos opuestos se atraen**

En toda sociedad existen diversos tipos de personas, distinguir los rasgos de todos sería algo en extremo complicado debido a las variantes que nacían de la incertidumbre y los cambios que suelen ser provocados por los sucesos que ocurren día a día, pero si tratamos de agruparlos según las actitudes comunes y algunos factores en relación al comportamiento, podemos fácilmente hallar tres clases de personas allí.

Primero y por excelencia, las personas que destacan por su mal genio y su capacidad nata para provocar problemas y ser centro de atención por semejante actitud. Antisociales en extremo y en algunos casos incluso incitadores a la anarquía y el desorden público, uno de los mayores peligros que estos representaban era su capacidad de manipulación ya fuera mediante amenazas o a través de distintos tipos de extorsión para formar pandillas, grupos criminales o simplemente incitar a otras personas para que les siguieran por el "_mal camino_".

Luego estaba el montón, esas personas que vivían su vida siguiendo a la mayoría. Comían, bebían, estudiaban, trabajaban… Todas estas cosas en cantidad media, de modo que no había realmente nada destacable en ellos. Vivían, existían… No estaban seguros porque, pero al fin y al cabo estaban allí, ya fuera para ser víctimas del primer grupo o para juzgar a los del tercero.

El tercer grupo, el mejor según los profesores de primaria y los docentes de las universidades. Personas con disciplina, gran sentido de la responsabilidad y un nivel de conocimiento por encima del que tenían los demás. Eruditos de primera clase, que se esforzaban a más no poder para ser lo mejor… Y no tenían tapujos al momento de decirte cuan poca cosa eras en comparación a ellos, ser egocéntricos era uno de sus pocos defectos.

Saber a qué grupo pertenecían Nagumo Haruya y Suzuno Fuusuke no era difícil si se los observaba a detalle. La mayoría de los miembros de los grupos ya mencionados carecían de una que otra cosa, dejándoles en un punto medio… Cerca, pero no exactamente en los extremos.

Pero ellos eran… Ellos.

_"Ya llegué, ¿me extrañaron tontos?" — _El 70% de los niños pertenecientes al primer grupo, al momento de saludar.

_"Vuelve a hablarme de ese modo y te arrancaré la lengua para que te la metas por el culo" — _Nagumo Haruya, cada vez que los críos anteriores le tocaban las narices.

_"Venga, inténtalo" — _El último pequeño que se atrevió a retarle, antes de que le llevaran de emergencia al hospital debido a que le volaron tres dientes.

Nagumo era un pequeño agresivo, extrovertido y diez veces más irritable que una adolescente caprichosa con la regla. Estando apenas en la escuela primaria era temido por cientos de estudiantes e incluso algunos de los profesores que allí enseñaban, quienes habían tenido —y perdido— infinidad de discusiones con el "demonio de los tres cuernos", apodo que se había ganado en parte por su actitud y debido a ese peculiar peinado que se hacía cada mañana.

Los únicos días en que no llegaban quejas sobre él era solo gracias a las videoconsolas que había a menos de tres cuadras del colegio, y aunque parezca algo difícil de creer, había veces en que el mismo director se tomaba las molestias de pagarle las fichas, a modo de un pago para alejar la tormenta que ese pequeño provocaba cada vez que no tenía suficientes monedas para pasar el día en ese lugar.

Y un día, simplemente dejó de ir, no se lo volvió a ver ni en las consolas ni en las aulas. La curiosidad invadió a todos los que alguna vez le habían conocido, incluyendo a los profesores, quienes fueron a la dirección donde se suponía que vivía.

La casa estaba prácticamente vacía, solo quedaban objetos de poco valor, destruidos; rotos por la mano del niño que estaba inconsciente en el suelo del lugar, con las manos cubiertas de llagas, cortadas y heridas, las cuales daban a entender que había sido el quien provocó la mayor parte de los destrozos.

Ya una vez los profesores llamaron a la policía y una ambulancia, hablaron con los vecinos para saber si tenían alguna idea de lo que había ocurrido. Las amas de casa que vivían en la zona solían enterarse de todo lo que ocurría en esta, y les explicaron todo desde el principio. Los gritos, las discusiones que se escuchaban en toda la cuadra, los llantos del pequeño Haruya que se oían noche tras noche… Lo último que se sabía de sus padres era que habían hecho maletas y se había ido cada quien por su lado, dejando al menor solo con los objetos que no habían alcanzado a empacar antes de marcharse. Los maestros no pudieron hacer más que escuchar los testimonios de las señoras y sentir lástima por el pequeño.

Y sentirse culpables, pues siempre habían creído que si el niño era así se debía a que le mimaban demasiado.

Los gastos del hospital los pagó el mismo colegio, y solo cuando se recuperó le llevaron a un orfanato tan alejado como fue posible, el pequeño había lanzado millones de amenazas en medio de su recuperación, y aunque no parecía estar en las condiciones para cumplirlas, era mejor prevenir que lamentar. Los doctores se ofrecieron voluntariamente para sedarlo antes de sacarlo del hospital, caso contrario habría sido imposible llevarle sin que hiciera berrinche ni se quejara todo el camino.

Un claro ejemplo del primer grupo mencionado antes, pero ¿Y dónde ha quedado el otro extremo?

_"¿Tu padre era un estilista frustrado que terminó suicidándose al ver tu cabello_?" — Suzuno Fuusuke, cuando vio a Haruya por primera vez.

"¡_Suzuno-kun! ¡Te he dicho que no trates así a los niños!" _— Hitomiko Kira, intentando enseñarle modales al menor.

_"Me retiro a mi habitación_" —Suzuno Fuusuke, retirándose de un modo demasiado respetuoso para un niño de su edad.

Suzuno era un estudiante de primera, maduro por naturaleza pero con una lengua afilada al momento de criticar a los otros. Consideraba que el problema no era él, eran los demás quienes no entendían cuál era su lugar. La mayoría de las veces evitaba abrir la boca innecesariamente, pero cuando la abría dejaba salir juicios cortos que ningún otro niño de su edad sería capaz de entender sin un diccionario de por medio.

Su hábitat natural era cualquier zona en donde pudiera estudiar en silencio, cuando llegó al lugar lo único que parecía ser de su agrado en el orfanato eran los libros del desván, pero desde que supo que estos pertenecían a la hija del dueño del orfanato, comenzó a llevarse bastante bien con Hitomiko Kira e incluso llegó a conversar con ella bastante seguido. Esto se vino abajo cuando tuvieron una discusión con respecto a la posibilidad de que un niño pequeño pudiera tener una relación formal con una adulta; Hitomiko era demasiado lista como para no darse cuenta de la indirecta y evitarlo desde aquel entonces.

_"Le ruego disculpe mi irrespetuosa actitud ante usted, musa mía, razón de mis suspiros que noche tras noche aparece en mis sueños, cual un oasis en medio del desierto que ha sido mi soledad nacida en…" — _Fragmento de la primera carta de disculpas que le entregó Suzuno a la señorita Kira_._

Y con esas cartas, el niño solo pudo inspirar una cosa en Hitomiko; repelús.

Le tomó un año superar su amor platónico, ese año le hizo reflexionar sobre temas como la confianza y el amor, llegando a una sola conclusión… Esas cosas no eran necesarias para existir, así que no valía la pena seguir lamentándose por alguien que en todo caso nunca estuvo a su altura.

La llegada de Nagumo Haruya significaba una peculiaridad más en el orfanato, y no es fácil que existan dos en un mismo lugar sin provocar problemas. El primer día Nagumo se contuvo debido a que el efecto de los sedantes permanecía en cierto grado, pero para el segundo día se encontraba listo y preparado para marcar su territorio. Salió de la habitación buscando su primera víctima y se encontró con el chico albino leyendo un libro al fondo del pasillo.

De todos los infantes con los que podía pelear, le tocó el menos miedoso. Se acercó a paso rápido, con las manos en forma de puños y porte osado, audazmente tomó al albino por la camiseta haciendo que el libro se cayera de entre sus manos. El pequeño de ojos amarillos le miró con ira esperando que rogara por su vida, pero no había nada de temor en los ojos turquesa de Suzuno, quien decidió que era preciso abrir la boca en esa situación.

—Levanta mi libro —ordenó con autoridad—, ahora

— ¿Y qué pasará si no lo hago? —Preguntó el otro, con una sonrisa confiada—. ¿Piensas que puedes enfrentarte a alguien como yo?

—No vales la pena

Suzuno estuvo a punto de ganar y a punto de perder… A punto de ganar un golpe en la cara y perder un par de dientes, pero inmediatamente se agachó para que el puño de su adversario fuera directo a estamparse contra la pared. Fue entonces que se percató que no era un abusador común y corriente. Era mucho más estúpido que los abusadores normales… Y eso era decir mucho, dado que a ellos ya los veía como bárbaros carentes de neuronas.

¿Existe alguna variante en negativo de las neuronas?

— ¡Voy a partirte la cara! —Exclamó el de cabellera roja mientras le miraba encolerizado— ¡Te voy a arrancar la cabeza y se la voy a dar de comer a los perros!

—En el orfanato no tenemos perros —fue la respuesta inmediata del albino, con un tono que indicaba su nulo miedo frente al "ser inferior" que tenía enfrente—, el único animal por aquí eres tú y por lo visto ni siquiera te han domesticado

Esa fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Sin siquiera considerar el limpiarse la sangre de los nudillos —que habían sangrado un poco a causa del impacto contra la pared—, Nagumo quiso nuevamente atinarle un golpe al insolente que tenía delante, no le agradaban los "chicos listos", y mucho menos cuando se dirigían a él con ofensas de ese tipo.

No obstante, el hecho de que Suzuno fuera listo no le convertía en alguien débil, solo era pacifista, es decir que evitaba los conflictos mediante el diálogo —o sería más preciso decir que prefería discutir antes de golpear, pero quien entra en detalles…—.

A causa de un problema que tuvo un año atrás con un profesor de deportes, terminó adiestrándose en un único deporte; el soccer. Hay gente que se toma su tiempo en entrenar de a poco y hallar su estilo, Suzuno no era de ese tipo de gente. Él manejó una estricta rutina de entrenamiento y su manejo era tan pulcro como el de muchos jugadores profesionales. Fuera de la materia de deportes, no pensó que le fuera a servir mucho en la vida diaria.

No esperaba que algún día tuviera que usar esa habilidad para patear un par de pelotas en un lugar que no fuera la cancha…

Sus "agradables" primeros encuentros solían terminar de un modo pacífico y tranquilo… Cuando discutían hasta quedar dormidos en las camas del hospital. Si no se mataban entre ellos era gracias a las enfermeras, quienes sentían haber ganado años de experiencia aunque no habían pasado con esos niños ni siquiera una semana.

Lo único que esos dos lograban juntos era sacarles canas a los encargados del orfanato y del hospital. Les tomó cinco meses aprender como soportarse mutuamente, y solo había sido porque encontraron un enemigo común.

Hiroto, el consentido del dueño del orfanato y de Hitomiko Kira.

Al principio no era tan obvio, la diferencia entre la cantidad de juguetes que le traían era apenas un poco mayor a la que les entregaban al resto… Luego los almuerzos misteriosamente eran platillos que a él le gustaban —que no hubiera sido tan malo si no fuera que al niño le encantaban los vegetales, un alimento tabú para el 90% de los niños—. Pero lo peor, lo que hizo que Suzuno y Nagumo la tuvieran jurada contra él fue su regalo de navidad.

Los niños recibieron autos, las niñas recibieron muñecas… Y Hiroto, a Hiroto le regalaron una pelota de soccer autografiada por su jugador favorito junto con veinte figuras originales de una serie a la que acababa de cogerle gusto tras verla en la televisión.

¡Y el niño no se daba cuenta! Posiblemente esa fue otra de las razones por las cuales Suzuno dejó de pensar que Nagumo era el sujeto con menor coeficiente intelectual que había visto, ese lugar se lo había quitado Kiyama el día en que le preguntaron si sabía porque le daban más regalos.

_"¿Lo dicen por el de navidad? Yo creí que Padre había elegido según los gustos de cada uno… ¿Entonces no les gustan los autos de juguete?"_ — Kiyama Hiroto, el día en que demostró que las neuronas negativas si podían existir y no necesariamente en el cerebro de Nagumo Haruya

_"Posiblemente te dan trato especial gracias al retardo mental que tienes_" — Suzuno Fuusuke, luego de pensar a fondo y llegar a la única conclusión lógica posible.

_"Yo creo que les ha dado pena, a mí lo que me da son ganas de lanzarlo al excusado como la mierda que es"_ — Nagumo Haruya, probando que aun careciendo de neuronas es menos gilipollas que Kiyama.

Así, se hizo una especie de tregua entre el demonio de tres cuernos y el albino que provoca repelús. No comenzaron a tratarse de lo mejor, pero ya no peleaban entre ellos y sus discusiones ya no radicaban en señalar los defectos del otro, sino en buscar nuevos insultos y apodos ofensivos para el chico mimado.

Los cambios pueden ocurrir de la nada, un día tienes un amor platónico y al día siguiente ella te evita por ser alguien muy superior; un día estás escuchando discutir a tus padres y al día siguiente se van de casa dejándote solo… Es perfectamente normal que de la noche a la mañana pases de ser un niño de orfanato a convertirte en un alienígena con ropas extravagantes que destruye academias con pelotas de futbol hechas de acero.

Total y absolutamente normal.

Los días del Aliea no fueron tan distintos al Sun Garden, Hiroto seguía siendo el preferido, los grupitos de personas que se unían por afinidad ahora eran equipos de soccer, Suzuno y Nagumo eran polos opuestos incluso en sus modos de entrenamiento… En fin, lo único que había cambiado eran sus nombres y los arduos entrenamientos diarios a los que se sometían con unas _piedritas raras_ atadas al cuello —que al menos para Haruya eran mil veces mejor que estudiar—.

Ahora Suzuno era una gacela, Nagumo se burlaba, Saginuma era un desarmador, Midorikawa era un reilón y Hiroto… Era un gran estúpido, como de costumbre.

Como era de esperarse, el plan de hacer a un grupo de adolescentes pasar por extraterrestres para conquistar al mundo no fue el mejor y terminó con Padre encerrado tras las rejas. Tampoco se podía esperar algo mejor, dado que había demolido edificios y provocado una gran cantidad de desorden público. Los huérfanos no podían quejarse, había sido una experiencia de esas que ocurre una vez en la vida, Midorikawa se había aprendido mil y un dichos y frases con las que enriquecía so vocabulario, Kiyama se había hecho amigo de un chico maniático del soccer que parecía tener su misma cantidad de neuronas —pero en forma de pelotas de soccer—, Saginuma… Bueno, nadie le creyó cuando dijo que si era humano debido a su apariencia, pero él era así desde un principio…

Y los dos fundadores del Chaos habían aprendido la lección de compañerismo más gay de la historia al fundar el Chaos fusionando sus equipos; podían complementarse perfectamente el uno al otro.

Dejando la homosexualidad bajo la cama de Hiroto —lugar anómalo donde misteriosamente aparecían sustancias blanquecinas de dudosa procedencia a partir del día en que se acordó la fundación del Chaos—. El chico que se creía una diosa —sin mencionar que varias veces se llamó a sí mismo una presencia "divina"—, Aphrodite les ofreció aprovechar su potencial lejos de allí, en Corea. Y así, las sustancias misteriosas de la habitación de Hiroto dejaron de aparecer allí, pasando de esta manera a la cama del lugar en que se alojaron durante el tiempo que se dedicaron a entrenar en Corea para ganar al equipo de Japón.

No pasaron a las finales del mundial, pero al menos pudieron demostrar que el cabello de Afuro Terumi si estaba teñido, conocer lugares nuevos y ganar suficiente dinero y prestigio como para no volver a trabajar durante el resto de su vida.

O eso pensó Nagumo al momento de despilfarrarlo por completo, y terminó regresando al orfanato con la vergüenza dibujada en la cara. Retomó los estudios rápidamente, pero el año que había perdido no fue nada grato de recuperar. Tuvo que hacer lo que menos le gustaba; estudiar y concentrarse. Una de esas interminables noches, se filtró en la habitación de Hiroto queriendo recordar los viejos tiempos en que "jugaba" bajo la cama del retardado con su compañero del Chaos, solo para encontrarse con una escena traumática.

_"T-te amo… Hi… Hirot-¡ah!…" _— Midorikawa Ryuuji, retorciéndose entre las mantas de la cama perteneciente al futuro heredero de las empresas Kira.

_"Ah… Ryuu… Ryuuji… Me voy a… ¡Ah!"_ — Kira Hiroto, moviéndose encima de quien posiblemente ya se había ganado un lugar en su empresa como su secretario personal —MUY personal—.

Gracias a eso, Nagumo hizo hasta lo imposible por llenar su cabeza con la información que tenía en los libros del colegio. Los profesores quedaron impresionados por la capacidad que resultó tener, sin imaginar las noches que pasó en vela tratando de borrar esa imagen mental con fórmulas algebraicas y datos históricos carentes de relevancia.

Con todo lo ocurrido esos dos años ya no supo nada con respecto a Suzuno Fuusuke, hasta que llegó el momento en el cual tenía que elegir la carrera a tomar y fue a investigar a varias universidades. Cuando era pequeño y escuchaba a alguien hablar sobre esos temas pensaba que él jamás tendría que preocuparse por elegir, ya que posiblemente las opciones serían demasiado limitadas debido a su bajo rendimiento académico. Pero gracias al niño mimado y al fanático de las frases y citas, sus calificaciones estaban mucho mejor de lo esperado y tenía bastantes puertas abiertas.

Demasiadas para su gusto.

Encontrarse con Suzuno fue mera casualidad, se dio la oportunidad cuando ambos, por azares del destino, se dirigían a la zona de hoteles de Tokyo por simple curiosidad. Al encontrarse en un lugar así, hubiera sido ridículo pagar un taxi para ir a una cafetería a conversar sobre lo que había ocurrido con sus vidas durante esos años.

Dos personas normales hubieran optado por esa cafetería refinada que no quedaba tan lejos, precisamente por ello es que a los cinco minutos de su encuentro ya estaban totalmente desnudos encima del sofá de una suite muy cara en el mejor hotel de esa zona.

Igual y las dos tazas de café les habrían salido caras, era una de esas cafeterías finas donde todo parecía costar un ojo de la cara.

Ya una vez saciado el libido de ambos, se acomodaron en la cama y decidieron charlar un poco para matar la tensión. En cuanto el chico de cabellos rojos le explicó al albino las razones por las que tuvo que regresar al Sun Garden, el último se sonrió un poco para luego darle una lección exprés de finanzas y administración.

—Te has vuelto más alegre, por lo que veo —fue lo primero que señaló Nagumo al verle sonreir—. Nunca antes te habías reído de un modo tan natural

—El dinero cambia a las personas, para bien o para mal… Además, me hacía falta quitarme el estrés de encima, tan pronto he escuchado que Hiroto sería el próximo líder de las empresas Kira he iniciado una serie de inversiones para conseguir un capital y hacerle competencia.

— ¿Y la empresa se llamará Chaos, por casualidad?

—Naturalmente, y para la publicidad pensaba en contratar a Aphrodite, el chico trabaja de modelo para una marca coreana de champú y sería un gran avance en su carrera

—Dices eso, pero lo que quieres es que la cámara muestre sus raíces para que todo el mundo sepa que no es rubio natural

—Y dejar manchas misteriosas bajo su cama, como debería de ser con cada gilipollas que se aparece en nuestro camino… Aunque claro, no pienso ensuciar mis manos —se refiere a la violencia, valga aclarar—, por lo cual me vendría bien tener a un bárbaro en la empresa que me dé una mano… Y de paso alguien agresivo que sea mi guardaespaldas, por supuesto

— ¿Acabo de escuchar una propuesta de trabajo?

—Veo que el único con neuronas negativas es Hiroto

Los dos se miraron y se sonrieron. Entre dos extremistas anormales, dos tipos de personas que no se andaban con puntos medios. Como diría Midorikawa; "_los polos opuestos se atraen_", y estos dos opuestos juntos tenían un potencial superior al de Padre; al de Aphrodite; y millones de veces superior al potencial de Hiroto y su _secretario personal_.


End file.
